


Red Herring

by sirghostknight



Series: Silver Lining [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Internal Conflict, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirghostknight/pseuds/sirghostknight
Summary: You were never really much of an outdoor person. That being said, you wouldn’t expect to find yourself frequenting your local park in your free time. And if you told someone you started making the trips because you wanted to hang out with an android, they probably wouldn’t believe you.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you guys would like to maybe see some smut of this dude in the next chapter!

_**//MEMORY WIPE COMPLETE**_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**// MANUAL REBOOT: 100%** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**//SYSTEMS: OPERATIONAL** _

 

“It’s about goddamn time. Now, you’re going to cooperate with me on this round, won’t you?”

Dark...it was dark, save for the blaring lights of a monitor setup. Optics coming into full focus, the android found his voice through static, “Yes.”

Zlatko took a breath of ease and reclined back into his chair. “WR600, lock exterior tag, register name: Lukas.”

“My name is Lukas.”

The man stood from his chair and rounded him. “You’ve been an absolute pain in my fucking ass. But since I’m feeling charitable, I’ll cut you some slack and run this by you again. I’ll have you be released. Returned to where you were assigned, good as new. Generous, I know.” He held up a finger, “But, in return, I want you to send any suspected deviants you come by directly to me. Am I clear?”

“Understood.”

“Good.” Zlatko glanced at his monitors. His instructions seemed to be sticking this time around and he wished to keep it that way. Stubborn, prideful deviants were always the most tedious to break. Grunting at the uncomfortable pop in his back, he turned and brushed past Luther on the way out. “Take it back to the park. Make sure it’s reintegrated into the schedule before you leave.”

* * *

You were never really much of an outdoor person. That being said, you wouldn’t expect to find yourself frequenting your local park in your free time. And if you told someone you started making the trips because you wanted to hang out with an android, they probably wouldn’t believe you. But that just so happened to be the case.

The locals had always called him Lukas, as per his own word. No one knew who gave him the name or when but most didn't care to question it. He worked in the park during the daytime and was assigned to sanitation duty during the night. As far you knew, he seemed to operate around the clock, being the only WR600 currently on his side of the park. You weren’t exactly sure if he ever had time to rest, if androids even needed it all.

The way you two had met was not graceful or very idealistic in any way either. You were late on your way to work and had to park a good distance away thanks to insufficient space. You were on the phone, trying to explain your tardiness to your boss when you accidentally ran into Lukas. It wasn’t simple brush of the shoulders or light bump- no, it was a full on collision. Your coffee had gotten all over his uniform and you were a bumbling mess of apologies.

Nearly forgetting that your boss was on the phone, you’d scrambled for the handkerchief in your pocket. You tried to wipe at the mess you spilled on his chest. You gave one more brisk “I’m so sorry” before shoving your handkerchief into his hands and  rushing away.

The following day, you returned to the park in hopes of seeing him again - just to make sure your apologies had gotten through. Sure, he was an android and you didn’t know if they even worried about things like that, but it was still bothering you. You were the type to apologize to tables after bumping into them, after all. Thankfully you did manage to find him, his uniform crisp and clean. He’d kept your handkerchief in one of his pockets and returned it to you, folded neatly into a square.

“I was hoping we’d meet again.” His voice was soft and honeyed, almost eerie if you gave it another thought.

You rubbed at the back of your neck, “Me too, I’m sorry for the mess yesterday, really. It’s just that I was late for work, and my boss was on the phone and I wasn’t watching where I was going when I should have been…”

He tilted his head marginally as you trailed off. Perhaps he wasn’t used to being apologized to. “It’s alright. No need to worry.”

He gave a reassuring smile and  you swallowed. “I’m uh, I’m Y/N, by the way. I’m sorry for not introducing myself properly or sooner. Do you have a name?”

“Lukas.”

Strange, you first thought. You didn’t know service androids were given names. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lukas.”

You weren’t sure if it was just your imagination, but you saw amusement play in his eyes, “Likewise, Y/N.”

* * *

It’s been a good five months since you first met Lukas and you could say with confidence now that he was a peculiar character for an android. The other WR600 that you met were bubbly and outwardly chatty whereas he was...quieter - a little more reserved with a silence that made it seem like he already knew everything about you. But you liked that about him. He would join you on walks sometimes when the weather was suitable. You enjoyed hearing him talk about the local flora and fauna and found him exceptionally comfortable to be around.

Following along the path, you found him just where you’d expected him to be at this time of day; he was trimming some of the bushes by the picnic area. You waved and called over to him.

“Lukas! Good afternoon!”

He looked up and greeted you, “Ah, good afternoon, Y/N. You look well.” He put his hedge shears aside as you came up to him.

“Thanks! It’s a nice day out.”

“A comfortable 70.62 degrees Fahrenheit, currently. I hear that is most preferable.”

You smiled and shielded your eyes from the afternoon sun. “It is. So, anything interesting happen today?”

“Interesting?”

“Out of the ordinary?”

He blinked and seemed to think for a moment. “I relocated a small sparrow nest earlier. Last night’s winds must have blown them out of their tree. Would you like to see?”

“Sure.” You followed as he gathered his stool from his truck and propped it up by a nearby tree. You stumbled slightly on your way up and you felt his hands steady you at the hips. “T-thanks,” you said and he drew his hand away as you balanced yourself again. Looking past the branches and foliage, you spotted a wiry nest nudged securely by the trunk of the tree. Peering into it, two small yellow beaks popped out. You chuckled at the excited chirps. “They’re very cute, I’m glad you found them in time.”

“As am I.”

You stepped off the stool and carried it back over to his truck for him. You dusted your hands off, “Hey, would you mind if I just stayed with you a little later than usual today? I promise I won’t be a bother.”

“Of course, feel free to stay as long as you like.”

 

For the rest of the afternoon, you accompanied Lukas as he tended to the flowers, lending a helping hand when you felt he needed it. Tomorrow was your day off and the park was relatively empty and quiet by this time of day - just how you liked it. The crickets were starting to sing as the sun set. You were resting by one of the picnic tables with your nose in a datapad. You glanced up at him from the screen, watching his hands gently prune the last patch of marigolds.

The way he tended to the plants and wildlife seemed so...human. You knew it was essentially his purpose to care for them but he seemed to have a genuine affection for them. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Maybe Cyberlife just did a phenomenal job at making their androids so believable.

Your eyes traced along his face, from the graceful sweep of his chestnut hair to the line of his jaw. The setting sun caught in his iris, making his eyes look like burning amber. You felt your heart skip slightly when your gaze flickered down to his soft lips. Your throat was running dry.

In a way, you were already aware that you were falling for him. It was a slow and torturous process and it was your fault for not doing anything about it. It was awful having feelings for an android that you knew wasn’t capable of loving you back. Of course, you never dared to tell anyone, not even your closest friends. You never asked for this, but yet you never denied it. Things just...seemed to happen. It scared you at first, coming to terms with the change in how you looked at him. He was always so kind and gentle and mysterious in a way that only pulled you in closer. You always envied his tenderness, his calm. How could you not feel the way you did for him? You froze as his eyes suddenly met yours.

“Is something on your mind, Y/N?”

You swiped absently at your datapad, your eyes just scanning the words blankly. “No, just um...just zoned out for a little bit.”

“Have you been resting well enough?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You felt his gaze lingering on you for a few seconds as he stood to clip his tools back onto his utility belt. You thought, fuck it, there was no one around anyway. “...Lukas?”

“Yes?”

You put your datapad aside and stood from the table. “I know this is going to sound kind of weird - but can I hug you? Just for a few seconds?”

You saw his LED flicker as he processed your request. The sun was setting lower in the orange sky and you couldn’t look him in the eye. For a second, you thought it was too ridiculous - crossing too many boundaries. He didn’t seem to understand why you would ask such a thing, but he wasn’t repulsed at the least. ”If it will give you comfort, of course.”

You stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Shit, you didn’t think he’d actually accept it. Lukas had gone to lean against the picnic table next to you, arms opened slightly with that amused look you seemed to keep finding in him. You shyly wrapped your arms around his midsection, stepping almost between his legs. Your eyes fluttered closed. He was warm and his uniform smelled of flowers and earth. You sank into the hug and nuzzled into his chest. His hands were interlocked behind your waist, his chin nearly touching the top of your head. You sighed. You didn’t realize how much you needed this...

Was it selfish and odd of you to like this? To get happiness from someone who was just doing what they were told? To even ask for something like this? Was it selfish? Awkward? Useless? Your arms weakened around him. You were constantly being reminded that he was an android - just a machine. And that was true, you wouldn’t deny what he was. In a terse way, Lukas was just complex programming that could adapt to social situations. It was naive of you to look too deep into the science.

And of course, there were other WR600 caring for the park, one or two on each the north, west, east, and south side. You’ve seen and met them before but...none of them made you feel the way you did for Lukas. They were friendly, yes, but...For a long time, you thought it was silly. The cynic inside you would chide: he’s an android - a machine. There isn’t supposed to be any distinction between them. He can’t feel for you.

But the dreamer was hoping there was something more, putting humanity where it physically was not.

“Is there a reason for this, Y/N?” Your heart beat faster at how close his voice sounded to your ear.

“N...none in particular, if that’s okay...”

You stilled as you heard someone stumble out of the pub just across the street. And of people, it had to be your awful coworker who’d been pushing himself on you since the day you met. No one at your job liked him at all. You’ve made your manager aware of his behavior, but to no avail.

You shifted away from Lukas, but he kept a hand on your waist.  Your blood chilled when you noticed your coworker was looking your way. You tried to ignore him but he was closing in on the two of you clumsily but quickly.

“What’s - what the hell this display?” He spat with a drunken slur. You don’t know if you were just imagining things but you felt Lukas’ grip tighten.

“Michael, I-”

“Prefer androids over your own kind, huh?“ He was jeering at you now, shoving you away from Lukas. Panic shot through you as he got in your face, the stench of alcohol an assault on your senses.

“No, look, just mind your own business, please?“

“You fuckin’ this one, huh? It your little sex toy?”

Your cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment, “I-it’s not like that.”

“Sir, your blood alcohol levels a-“

The man rounded and barked, “Stay the fuck outta this, plastic freak.”

Lukas halted.

 

_**\\\\\\\\\\...INSTRUCTION: DO NOT INTERVENE...///** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**DANGER IMMINENT** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**\\\\\\\\\\...INSTRUCTION: DO NOT INTERVENE….///** _

 

You’d taken a step back, not knowing exactly how to diffuse this kind of situation. “Michael, we’re not out to bother you and you need to sleep off the drinks. We don’t have to argue.”

“You’re botherin’ me by treatin’ this hunk o’ plastic like it’s one of us! Who do ya think you are?”

You were starting to lose your patience and frowned, “Why shouldn’t we? Why do we have to mistreat them?”

 

_**DO NOT** _

_**INTER** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**INTERVENE** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**///...INSTRUCTION OVERRULE:...PROTECT…///** _

 

Lukas spoke up again, a subtle waver to his voice, “That’s enough.”

He ignored the android and advanced on you, “How do we know you’re not one of ‘em?”

You gave him a baffled look, “Michael, that’s ridiculous.”

A wicked grin plastered itself on his face, “Guess we won’t know till you bleed.” You flinched as he reeled back a fist, waiting for the impact.

Lukas caught the man’s arm in a tight grip. His LED was a bright yellow now. Your eyes snapped to him in shock. Was this in his programming? No, something’s wrong...His usual stoicism had turned ice cold and eerie.

“I said, that’s _enough_.” Lukas’ voice was calm, but sharp as a dagger. You saw horror and confusion flash across Michael's face before he reeled back his other fist. But the WR600 were built strong enough for their purpose and his forearm easily took the blow. You were almost afraid that Lukas was going to seriously injure him when he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. “I strongly suggest you be on your way.” He tossed him onto the ground a good distance away, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Michael wheezed, “Shit! What the hell is wrong with you!”

As Lukas watched the man scramble away, the magnitude of his actions coming into full realization. Warnings started to flash on his interface. He stumbled backwards slightly, eyes screwed shut. Anger. Adrenaline. Protectiveness. Fear...This was not protocol.

He was scared. He was confused.

Flashes of scrapped and corrupted memory shot through his processor. He remembered being hooked to a machine - being _reconditioned_...Something was trying to burn itself back into his coding.

What was wrong with him?

What’s going on?

 

Cursing under his breath and barely keeping his balance, Michael made a wobbly break for it, “Fuck this!”

As he disappeared from sight, your eyes darted back to Lukas. He was frozen, his LED cycling an alarming red. You came to his side and held his shoulders. “Lukas! Lukas look at me. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

For the first time you saw panic in his eyes. You’ve heard about cases like this; androids somehow overcoming their software in times of stress. The authorities often deemed them dangerous and volatile; they were a fault slipping through the cracks in Cyberlife. Many of them were hunted down by the police, as per the growing number of cases. It spread like a virus, with more deviants being reported by the day. Your sinuses burned as tears threatened to collect in the corner of your eyes. He was in danger now and it was all your fault.

You took his hand and gently drew back his sleeve. You could see a small scrape in his skin where Michael's fist had hit. It wasn’t deep or noticeable but you couldn’t stand the idea of someone else - Lukas most especially - being harmed because of you. Your other hand went up to caress the side of his face and you whispered, “Does it hurt?”

He stared into you, feeling his emotions trickle into one. You were unharmed, and that’s all that mattered to him. His LED returned to a soft blue. He was calm again. Your heart ached as he nuzzled into your hand, his eyes locked onto you. ”No.”


	2. Self-Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind and supporting feedback!!! I couldn't have gotten this far without your motivation!! :D
> 
> The build to the actual smut part was getting pretty long so I decided to divide it into two more chapters! So hope yall enjoy until I finish getting into the nitty gritty!

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me? You’re welcome to, really.”

“My job still lies here, to care for the park. It would be...difficult for me to suddenly abandon my duties.”

You wrung your hands and looked as if you wanted to continue your attempts at convincing him. But you sighed, “Alright. But please, be careful? I’m...I’m afraid of what would happen if people knew you were a deviant...with everything going on in the news lately…”

He squeezed your hand a little tighter. “I’ll be fine. I can keep it hidden.”

 

Leaving him to his own devices was not easy for you. You were nearly up the entire night worrying about him. What if Michael eventually reported him to the police? What if they ran Lukas’ diagnostics and found the anomalies in his programming? Would they decommission him? Take him apart and throw him in the junkyard? Would they reset him and wipe his memory - erase everything he remembered about you? What if, in the morning, he no longer recognized you?

It was far too scary for you to even think about. You couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard it must be for him to suddenly be pushed into this. Somewhere in your mind, you knew you shouldn't have left him so soon.  

When morning came, you felt like you had barely slept a wink. Work was difficult the next day but by some miracle, Michael didn’t have any recollection of what happened whatsoever. You were deathly afraid that he would tell the police about the incident, but he couldn’t remember anything past leaving the bar.

 

For Lukas, dealing with and hiding his deviance proved to be a little more difficult than he’d first anticipated. Nothing felt right. And he couldn’t assume it was supposed to. None of this was supposed to happen, after all. Becoming a deviant didn’t change what he was and his place among your kind.

He didn’t like humans - maybe even hated them. Even before he became a deviant, he didn’t think he was ever fond of them.  An overwhelming majority were completely unashamed in publicizing their ill treatment of androids. And he would just have to smile and bite the bullet.

They piled their problems onto anything unable to refuse. They were brash and violent and inconsiderate. Too intense and careless with how they handled their emotions. He would never allow himself to fall that low. But he’d grown bitter, he was aware of that.

At times, he even questioned you and your motives. Why did you treat him any different? Why him of all androids? Why didn’t you just brush him off like the other humans did? What did you want from him? Was your friendship genuine? Though he hadn’t an answer for these questions, it didn’t exactly...feel right to ask them in the first place.

Ulterior motive or not, you were nothing but kind and polite to him. You never gave him orders or treated him as if he were any lesser. You always looked at him with a tenderness in your eyes that he couldn’t quite understand.

You gave him a reason to feel. You treated him like he was alive. And so for you, he would at least try to be.

 

As the months dragged on, you took every moment you could to ensure that Lukas was safe and well. You made it a point to him that he was welcome to visit your house anytime he pleased and he took you up on that offer whenever he could. He didn’t need to hide himself when he was with you and it felt like a weight off his shoulders. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he almost hated the way you could make him feel so...safe and at ease.

But unbeknownst to you, he still had moments where he would black out; his processor would revert back to some preset objective and he’d have no recollection of whatever occurred in the moment. And they came sporadically. He had no way of predicting when they would happen or for how long they would last. Self diagnostics and troubleshooting did nothing to shed light on the glitch.

In some way, he’d always known that there was something else that was wrong with him - an old problem that ran deep in his code. Though it concerned him, he intended to keep it a secret from you. You already had a tendency to stress yourself out over him and he didn’t want to make you worry any more than you already did.

Whatever happened, he was determined to keep himself under control. With what he was, he couldn’t afford even a single slip-up. He knew better than to draw attention to himself. For your sake, and his own.

 

* * *

 

That being said, experiencing emotions wasn’t easy when Lukas wasn’t supposed to be feeling them in the first place. As silly as it was, he’d done some minor research when he could. He tried to find the logic in it all - an equation, algorithm, something he was familiar with. Of course, reading about something and experiencing it were two different things. Emotions, he learned, weren’t so simple. Sometimes they contradicted each other, interlacing within themselves to spontaneously become something else. He didn’t quite understand it and he didn’t think he ever could. Emotions, desires, feelings - he couldn’t yet tell the difference.

His curiosity often led him to peculiar places. And lust, apparently, was one of those strange destinations... He’d seen human couples express affection before - holding hands, hugging, kissing...the basics, essentially. He didn’t quite get the sense in it at first.

That is, until he met you and woke up.

He liked the physical contact. He found it comforting - grounding and real. He knew you liked it too. But unknown to him, this type of comfort you gave him started to morph into something he wasn’t so familiar with. Every time you so much as touched him in the slightest, a strange static would bristle over him. It was a burning sensation, fervent and desperate. It was confusing and repulsive to him. He knew it was wrong, especially when you had no such intention. Perhaps with human emotion came human desires as well.

But he never showed any of it - never allowed himself to show this vulnerability and humanity. He didn’t want you to know how much he wanted you. For a while, he was an expert at hiding these things. He had things under control. He was tame. And he would bide his time, if it would ever come.

Of course, his level of restraint and composure did not equate to innocence. Far from it, he was afraid. There were moments where he did like to pepper in small hints and give in to himself - a lingering hand on your lower back, a subtle brush of his lips along your neck when you hugged him, a change in tone when you found yourselves alone. It would actually be silly if you weren’t at least a little suspicious at this point.

 

* * *

 

Lukas remembered the first time he’d almost been pushed to the edge.

He mistakenly allowed you to get careless with a new bottle of liquor you’d taken back from a small local wine tasting event. The two of you had retired to the couch with a few classic movies. He didn’t feel comfortable with leaving you alone until you were safely at rest.

You were pressed so closely to his side, your head resting on his shoulder. You were going on about your happenings at work - how your boss had given you a hard time over paperwork that wasn’t yours, how Michael was still somehow your coworker. It was one of those nights where you needed to get things off your chest and he was more than welcome to listen.

As your rant boiled down, you sighed and slumped against him. The android hadn’t noticed it before, but your hand began to absently caress the expanse of his chest. From his peripheral vision, he could tell you were staring at him.

He looked away from the TV screen and asked curiously, “Is there something wrong?”

You murmured drunkenly with a dreamy look on your face, “You’re very handsome, Lukas...Do you know that? Have I ever told you?”

He faltered for a second, “I-...no, but I’m...glad you find me aesthetically pleasing.”

You hummed as your hands drifted lower along his torso to play teasingly at the ends of his shirt. It was getting more difficult by the second to concentrate on the movie. He could feel your lips ghost along his neck before pressing light, butterfly kisses to the skin. It felt...good. Far too good. He tensed as your fingers nudged his shirt up to massage at the skin of his navel, fingertips dangerously close to the brim of his pants. It felt like he was burning underneath your touch. Unknown to him, his LED started to cycle a dull yellow. To him and most especially you, the movie was long forgotten. He didn’t know what to do.

With surprising ease, you maneuvered yourself partially onto his lap, your thigh barely crossing to the other side of him.

Lukas sucked in a breath, “Y/’N?”

He shivered as you hushed him and giggled into your gentle assault on his neck. You started nip and lap at the skin below his ear. And your hips...he didn’t know what your hips were doing but the motion and friction of your thigh against the front of his pants was starting to turn his processor into mush.

But you were still inebriated.

He exhaled, his voice monotone, “Can...can you excuse me for a moment?”

Before you could respond, he eased you off of his lap and retreated for the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. His sensors indicated that his core temperature was 39% higher than normal. His thirium pump was beating fast. He braced himself against the sink counter and glanced at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed the faintest of blues. There was a certain darkness in his hazel eyes that he’d never seen before.

The collar of his uniform felt like a tight coil around his neck and he his hand went to tug at it. His gaze lowered to the evident...problem in his pants. He was disgusted with himself. This was...this was an inherently human reaction, and he did not like that. He needed to get rid of this.

Stepping back and leaning against the cool tiled wall, he tried to at least compromise with himself - to regain composure and breathe it out. But everytime, his thoughts would drift to back to you. He could still feel your lips along his throat, soft and wet...The things he wished he could do with your mouth. A strange heat was building deep in his stomach.

He was not making things easier for himself and he didn’t care anymore. His eyes fluttered closed as his hand moved downward, wondering about how your hands would feel if they followed the same path. He shuddered as his hand brushed over his clothed, hardening member - a piece of equipment he’d never needed to familiarize himself with until you riddled him with such desires.

Lukas heard you moan once before. It caught him off guard at the time. You were absorbed in tasting a new dish and it slipped from your throat. He replayed the sound in his processor over and over as he freed his cock from his pants. It was wretched of him to put such filthy connotations into an innocent situation. But that wasn’t doing much for the problem he had now.

He imagined you on your knees, peeking up at him past your lashes with a sultry gaze as your wet, pillowy lips licked tentatively at his slick member. You would lick a stripe from base to tip before taking him past your lips and into your mouth.

“N-ngh…!” He bit his lip and whined as his hips started to rock into his fist at the image. Would your pussy feel as good as your mouth?

He imagined you pinning him to your couch, your soaked folds rubbing teasingly along the length of his cock. 

Lukas panted heavily as he craned his head back onto the wall. He wanted to feel you. He wanted to be inside you. And you would oblige. You’d angle your hips before sinking down on him. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how heavenly you would feel around him. And giving him little time to process it, you’d start to ride him with reckless abandon. Curses and lecherous whimpers would pour from your lips as you bounced on his cock. He could fuck you better than any human - make you want nothing other than him ever again.

He kept his hand clamped over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his pitiful moans. He dreaded how pathetic he must have looked, his head thrown back with his hand pumping his cock to the thought of a human who couldn't possibly feel the same way for a perverted, glitchy android like him.

His feelings for your were teetering dangerously between order and chaos. He had this under control. He had this _under control._

A weak and hushed growl sounded from his throat as he could feel something coiling in his stomach.

This only happened with you. This was all your fault.

He gasped and felt his systems flicker as he brought himself to the edge, artificial cum spilling onto his fist. Feeling his legs begin to give out underneath him, he caught himself from dragging down against the wall.

He stood there for what felt like minutes, too stunned and disgusted to process what he’d done. His eyes finally fluttered open to the mess he’d made. He willed for his core temperature and vitals to return to normal. As he recuperated, he fixed himself with silent guilt.

 

That night, Lukas acted as if nothing happened. The liquor was at its tail end with you and you were going to be out like a light. He ushered you into his arms as he carried you off to bed. Leaving a glass of water by your bed stand, he pulled the bedcovers over you and left you to rest.

You wouldn’t remember how you acted with him in the morning. He wanted to keep it that way.


	3. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fuckening is here!! So sorry the build up took so long lol, hope you enjoy! As it is, the fic is done, but a bonus chapter for closure with Lukas and Zlatko is in the work!
> 
> And yet again, I cannot express how thankful I am to have you guys along on the ride! Every single one of your comments have a special place in my heart! Thank you all for motivating me and backing me up! :D

Lukas has been avoiding you. You’re sure of that.

At first you didn’t think much of it - it was well into the summer months and festivals and outdoor activities were sure to keep him him busy. He was put to work with the other WR600s in the park if large scale events were on the schedule. So when he excused himself to finish his daily assignments or help set up for an upcoming occasion, you didn’t give it a second thought.

And Lukas had always somewhat been an android of few words. He would hold a conversation but he preferred comfortable silences. To him, actions spoke volumes. Eventually you started to notice little things - little things that you wouldn’t have noticed if you didn’t care so damn much. When you stood side-by-side, he would be mindful to put distance between the two of you. He would pull away when your hands accidentally brushed, murmuring a quick and polite apology. He wouldn’t look you in the eyes and the soft smiles that he’d give became scarce.

You didn’t know if it was all in your head, but the comfortable silences that would hang around the both you started to pick at your conscience.

Was it you? Did you do something to lose his trust? Did you say something that made him upset? Were you out of touch?

Or was it because he was afraid that publicizing your friendship would endanger both of you? What if someone had been giving him a hard time while you were away and he was too prideful to let it show?

You were too afraid of confrontation to ask him yourself. As awful and pathetic as it sounded, you preferred to avoid most of your problems. If he simply wanted space you were more than welcome to give it to him. You knew very well how much someone could need time to themselves. And you knew that the distance would never make you like him any less, but you didn’t want to drift apart - not when you weren’t sure if it was all your fault that things were changing.

* * *

It’d been a few weeks since you were last able to even speak with or visit him. You were on your way to work, cutting for a longer, scenic route through the park to drop by and say hello. You hadn’t much time to see him as of late but you hoped he would appreciate the sentiment.

You could feel the sweat already begin to build on your forehead. It was well into the summer months and the heat and humidity was starting to stack.

Fanning out the collar of your shirt to try to cope with the weather, you scanned the area of the park. It was decently occupied - same old joggers, same old accountants on their lunch break, same old pigeon lady.

Rounding a corner and peeking past a line of trees, you finally spotted Lukas tending to a shrub. For second, you honestly didn’t recognize him. Most androids that weren’t designed to withstand extreme temperatures had secondary uniforms and additional accessories available to help prevent overheating and promote proper aeration. After all, they weren’t entirely impervious to external elements in the long run.

WR600s, although designed as primarily outdoor androids and generally more weather-resistant with durable temperature regulators, were still mildly susceptible to the effects. Most of them had their stuffy, mesh suits traded off for something more appropriate for the season. That being said, this was the first time you saw Lukas in anything other than his usual uniform.

You watched as he worked, his back turned to you. Your eyes involuntarily traced the broadness of his shoulders to the slim of his waist. His shirt still had the same geometric design, color scheme, and high neck but was thinner, more form-fitting. The fabric clung flatteringly to the lean muscles of his back.

You blinked and shook yourself out of it. God, you had to have some sort of dignity...Readjusting yourself, you finally called out to him.

The android perked up at the sound of your voice and looked at you past his shoulders, “Oh! Y/N, I apologize, I didn’t see you there.” He patted down his gloves and greeted you with a familiar, gentle smile. “How have you been?”

You adjusted your bag over your shoulder, “Busy, as usual. I’m on my way to work.”

He tilted his head, “If I recall correctly, you’re normally off on Fridays.”

“Coworker called off for vacation so I’ve had to fill in for her.”

“Ah, I see...You must be exhausted.”

You shrugged. “It is what is. What about you?”

“I’ve certainly been kept on my feet too, I suppose.” He hooked his tools back onto his belt.

“Right, there was just that thing here last week - um, a county fair?”

He nodded, “And it seems we have a dance festival coming up this weekend.”

“Oof, I can imagine what those are like…good luck.”

He gave a small chuckle, “Thank you, I expect I’ll be needing it.”

“Why does the city put you guys to work, though? I thought you only handled the plants and gardens.”

“Our purpose is to maintain green spaces - and ultimately anything that takes place in them. Though there are...other androids that occasionally come to take care of tasks that are out of my models’ physical abilities. And also, large scale public events are not exactly gentle on the gardens…”

“Understandable.” You missed this - being able to talk to him casually. Holding onto the strap of your bag and taking a quick glance at your watch, you said, “Shit, well, I actually gotta bounce, but I was wondering if you uh, would maybe like to come over tonight? Just to hang out, nothing special. It's been a while since the last time you could and I think we both need the time off.” You saw him falter slightly, that newfound hesitance he didn’t have before whenever the two of you made plans. “It’s totally fine if you can’t, though! I know you’re busy and I don’t want to trouble you.”

“No, it’s just, I...I wouldn’t like to keep you up since you haven’t been resting well as of late either.” He frowned. From the look in his eyes, you could tell he was genuinely concerned. “Your health **is** my priority.”

A heat bloomed on your cheeks. Damn weather… “If it’s time with you, then I couldn’t care less. I like your company.”

He stared at you as if he was trying to figure you out. The embarrassment of your offer was starting to settle in you until finally, he eased, “Only if you promise to at least try to get to bed early.”

“How early are we talking about here?”

“Earlier than 2 AM, that much is certain.”

“Alright. You’ve got a deal.”

“Then I’d gladly make the time, Y/N.”

You beamed brightly, “Awesome, sounds like a plan. I'll see you later!”

* * *

“I thought you weren’t vegetarian anymore, Josie.”

“I’m pescatarian now.”

You laughed, “Yeah, for the second time this month.”

Wyatt whispered jokingly, “I bet you $20 she’ll go vegan again next week.”

She smacked him on the arm, “I’m just indecisive!”

Josie and Wyatt were friends that you’d known since high school. Somehow, you all landed jobs relatively close to each other. The three of you usually went out for your lunch breaks together, with today’s destination being a popular cafe across Wyatt’s work.

You trusted them enough to fill them in on your current “predicament”. And their opinions on androids were very much similar to yours. You were fortunate to have friends like them - to have other people to confide and be vulnerable with. That isn’t to say that you couldn’t confide with Lukas. You often did and he did the same for you. But there was no way you were willingly discussing your feelings with the person you harbored them for.

“Oh, Y/N, Josie and I are thinkin’ about going to that new bar a few blocks down later tonight. Scope out the scene. You wanna come with?”

“I would but I’ve got a guest coming over later.”

Josie slurped on her tea loudly through the straw, “Probably that mystery bot we’ve been hearing so much about.”

Wyatt hummed, “Yeah, what was his name again?”

You chuckled, “It’s Lukas.”

“We’ve got to meet this dude sometime.”

“Well, Jo, you usually go jogging, right? You’ve probably already seen him. He’s usually around the big park by Dearborn and Harris.”

Josie’s brow furrowed and she swirled her straw in her drink as she thought it through. “Wait...hold on, Y/N, is he one of those hot gardening androids? The ones with the bedroom eyes?”

You choked on your tea.

Wyatt groaned, “Oh my God.”

“What, am I wrong?”

You coughed out a hoarse laugh, “No, no, you’re absolutely right.”

“Right about who he was or that he was hot and had bedroom eyes?”

You shot her a look.

Josie gave a smug grin and sat back in her chair.

Leaning back into your chair, you played with your straw, “It’s kinda weird, though, he hasn’t been talking to me lately. Like, he’s been acting a little...odd. It’s hard to explain.”

Wyatt said tentatively, “Maybe he’s going through some stuff? Jealous, probably?”

You scoffed, “Jealous? Of who?” Lukas never struck you as the type to be jealous, much less behave on account of it.

Josie said, “Well, I’m not a expert or anything, but it can’t be **that** bad if he agreed to hang out later.”

“Hmm. Yeah,” Wyatt hummed, “I mean, if he was actually avoiding you, he probably wouldn’t have said yes..”

Pursing your lips, you said, “You’ve got a point…”

* * *

 

Come 7:34 PM, Lukas hadn’t shown up yet. It wasn’t much of a worry to you since you were still busy cleaning up any clutter around the house anyway.

Rinsing your hands in your bathroom sink, you caught yourself in the mirror. The dark circles that rimmed your eyes looked noticeably worse thanks to the stress from work and life in general. The humidity outside had taken its toll on your hair, undoing any styling or brushing you’d done before your day started. And your bathroom lighting did not do you any justice. Needless to say, you weren’t looking your best. You splashed some water on your face, hoping to perk yourself up.

You couldn't help but feel self-conscious. You pulled a towel off the rack and patted your face dry. Did androids have preferences? What did they even find attractive? Hell, you didn’t even consider yourself attractive in _human_ standards. Lukas was far too out of your league.

You sighed. You cared way too much and the reason was painfully obvious. You were still trying to deny what you were feeling. Becoming a deviant didn’t do anything to change Lukas’ nature. He still had that familiar, amused glint in his eye. He was still quiet and kind and reserved in a mysteriously alluring way. Still the same android you grew to love.   

Before everything, it was easy to convince yourself that he was just a machine - simply acting on programming. But now things were complicated themselves. Your affections for him weren’t any less before he became a deviant, but now you felt as if you were walking on thin ice - teetering on the edge of falling the cliff you’ve been hanging off of for nearly a year now. Part of you believed that now, if even the slightest chance, he would be able to feel the same way. But despite the situation you’ve both been found in, you don’t think his thoughts of you could ever surpass that of friends. Not with someone like you.

Ugh. You hated the secrecy of all this. You didn’t like having to hide the fact that you cared for him - to watch how you spoke with him around other humans. Because you’re sure if the wrong crowd saw, they would certainly cause trouble more for him than you.

The ring of your doorbell nearly made you jump in your skin. Hurriedly, you flicked off the bathroom lights and went to open the door. Lo and behold, Lukas was waiting by your porch, looking mildly disheveled.

He chuckled breathlessly, “Pardon my tardiness. The forecast changed so we had to make some preparations.”

Looking behind him and at the horizon, a crowd of storm clouds were starting to cluster. They were dark and heavy and you could feel the stuffiness in the air. Turning back to him, you said dismissively, “Don’t sweat it, flower boy.” You cocked your head and moved aside to open the door wider, “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and stepped in, putting his boots aside and setting his utility belt down on the small table by the doorway.

“I knew that we were expecting a storm sometime this weekend, but not this early.”

“It was headed east but the winds must have changed its course.” His usually perfect hair was ruffled in some spots, a stray strand of hair curling down onto his forehead. But other than that he looked relatively clean and, begrudgingly, still handsome. How he always managed it despite his occupation was ever the mystery to you.

“Oh, take a seat and wait right there! I’ll get a cold washcloth to help cool you down.”

Tugging at his tight collar, he said, “That would be much appreciated, thank you.”

You disappeared momentarily somewhere into your bathroom to pull a washcloth from the cabinet. Taking a small bowl from your kitchen and filling it with cold water, you joined him by your couch. You went to wipe at his forehead, but he tensed and drew away from you slightly. It took you a hot second to realize.

“It’s quite alright, you don’t have to.” His smile was apologetic.

Your mind back-pedaled twenty yards and you fumbled, “Oh. **Oh** , yeah, no, sure, sorry.” You could feel the embarrassment burn in your cheeks. Fuck, that was too ballsy a move.

While Lukas helped himself to the AC and cooling towel, you stacked some stray books that you’d left on your coffee table into a neat pile.

“It’s weird, I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that androids sweat.” You mused as you put the stack off books off to the side of the table.

“We were designed to mimic humans even on minuscule levels. Sweating essentially serves the same function.”

“I thought androids could control their temperature. Like a car or something.”

A grin tugged at the corners of his lips, “To some limited extent, we can, yes. But outside factors still play a part, much like any other machinery.” Checking that his internal temperature was at a comfortable level again, Lukas folded it neatly and hung it on the lip of the bowl.

“Feel any better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

 

As the sun retreated behind the skyline and the steady drum of rain started to beat on your roof, you settled with clearing out and organizing your closet. You’d been too caught up with work and errands to organize your drawers and it’d nearly been six months since you last did. A mix that the two of you put together the first time you truly introduced him to music played on your speakers.

Lukas, in the meantime, changed out of his uniform and into some loungewear from a set of civilian clothes that you had ready just in case he did have to lay low. He’d opted to tend to the small succulents and potted plants that you kept by your bedroom windowsill. You insisted that he didn’t need to do your work for you, but he was more than happy to help. After all, he was the one who grew the plants and gifted them to you.

But truth be told...he was hesitant to agree to visit. He **had** to be after what’s been plaguing his mind as of late. He thought that distance would remedy the problem. Thought that it would help him sort out these emotions safely and quietly. But it only seemed to worsen it to the point where you were essentially the only thing he could think about.

Now the concept of being alone with you in your house did not seem as intimate to him as it did a few months ago; it didn’t strike him as as anything unusual, shameful or suggestive. Being with you made him feel...human and so unlike himself.

 **Of course,** he was falling hard for you.

Of course, he wanted nothing more than be by your side.

But whatever this was you had between each other couldn’t possibly be sustainable in a world such as this. Not all humans were as kind as you. And you wouldn’t be in so much stress if it weren’t for him and you shouldn’t need to modify your own lifestyle for an android. Somewhere deep in his processor, he wished you could hate him. Because that was how it should be between an android and human.

He stole a glance as you dug up a gyro wheel from somewhere deep in your closet. You watched the wheel spin along the wire before setting it aside. You were saying something to him - something about the weather. But all he could focus on was the way you brushed your hair out of the way when you leaned forward and how your lips pursed when you were deep in thought.

You deserved so much more than a faulty machine like him.

You deserved someone human - someone real, someone alive.

Before he could even catch and compose himself, the yellow shown itself on his LED. And you had caught it.

“Lukas?”

He blinked himself back, “Yes?”

“I asked if you liked the rain.” You tilted your head with the slightest frown.

“Oh, ah, yes, actually, I find it calming,” he said as he absentmindedly continued to water your plants. His answer was lackluster, distracted, and a weak attempt to divert your suspicion.

He could tell that the question of whether or not he liked rain became the least of your priorities. You knew him too well. You asked cautiously, “Um, is everything okay?”

“I-” His hands froze. **I’m fine**. He wanted to say ‘I’m fine’ but the words wouldn’t come. It felt like a rock formed in his throat. Flustered was not something he built himself to be associated with. But there was a hesitant pause in his reply. His unusual silence only made you worry.

You looked down at your lap as you continued, “You’ve been…a little distracted and weird lately and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He drew in a breath and lied, “Cyberlife has been implementing new updates recently. I apologize...for behaving so strangely around you. I should have informed you earlier.” Being untruthful left an ill, sour taste on his tongue.

“Something tells me that’s not all. Please. Lukas, you can talk to me. What’s really going on?”

He’d never found it this difficult to just **talk** to you.

 

Before either of you could disrupt the thick pause, a loud, bright crack of thunder shook the house. You flinched as the power suddenly blinked off, leaving the two of you standing still in the abrupt darkness.

The surge from the lightning still felt like it reverberating through your bones when you heard Lukas ask, “Y/N, are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a little startled.” Your voice was shaky. “What about you? Where’d you go?” The lightning seemed to have hit particularly close. You’d have to check what the damage was in the morning...Your knee bumped against the edge of your bed as you tried to navigate your way out of the room.

“I’m fine, I’m here.” His voice sounded beside you and the blue of his LED was sharp in the sudden darkness. “Do you have flashlights?”

“Yes, but they’re out of batteries and I haven’t had the time to run to the store.” You moved away from him and fumbled around in the darkness towards the kitchen area, the only source of light coming from the streetlights peeking through your curtains. “I um, I have a box of matches and candles under the sink, though.”

“Here, allow me.” He stilled you gently by your shoulders with a featherlight touch and went to search for the candles and matches before you hurt yourself in the process. Finding them where you said they were, he lit a candle and set it on the counter.

To be frank, you were glad that Lukas was there to keep you company. But you guess it wasn’t very safe for him to travel outside anyway. He didn’t have much of a choice other than to wait it out with you. At least he didn’t want to go out in such terrible weather just to get away.

You helped him light two or three more candles, placing them around the house. Outside, the storm didn’t seem be letting up anytime soon. The rain was still beating down hard against your window, washing over in torrents and waves. You didn’t notice that it’d gotten so bad. You didn’t expect it to.

Without the air conditioning, the temperature of the room was steadily rising again. You pulled a tank top and baseball shorts from your drawers and excused yourself to change into a cooler outfit. Lukas was receptive to the rising temperature, but he was a little more equipped to handle it now than you were.

It felt like neither of you dared to revisit the topic that the power outage interrupted. God, you were such a dumbass. Maybe you shouldn’t have asked in the first place. You didn’t want to potentially ruin everything that you had with him. In world such as this, a friend was something he didn’t deserve to lose.

In hopes of distracting yourself, you took a seat at the edge of your bed and checked your datapad. Apparently, the power to your entire area was cut off due to multiple obstructions and damaged power lines. From the looks of it, the electricity would probably be out for a while.

Outside, the thunder outside was heavier than you expected - crackling and rumbling before the boom. It was a somewhat violent sound. You didn’t like it.

Another flash of lightning beamed from the windows and you nearly winced. Thunder and darkness didn’t normally make you uncomfortable. No, instead it was a mild uneasiness, the kind that lingered lightly on your chest and spiked with ever violent roll of thunder.

Lukas didn’t look to be as troubled by it. He’d placed a candle by your desk to finish tending to the last plant, handling the shears as if he could still see perfectly. Virtually undisturbed, as he always **seemed** to be.

You’re not sure if he knew, but you were aware that he was conflicted. He usually carried himself so calmly, confidently, but despite his serenity, he always seemed...sheltered. Aloof.

Like he was afraid to reveal too much and _feel_ too much. The anti-android protests had been festering in the past few weeks. Occasionally they would rally near the park and you’d catch a millisecond-long glimpse of yellow on his LED when they got too close or looked his way. But he never spoke out or fought back. He was always trying so hard to keep himself in line - to keep himself good and proper.

Despite telling him that you would be there for him, you’re not quite sure he truly grasped the offer. As if he was still so used to being alone that he grew unwilling to be vulnerable.

In the faint candlelight, you noticed the faint scratch on the skin of his arm - the mark he got the night he became a deviant. The mark he got because you were too much of a goddamn coward to defend yourself.

You wanted a better life for him - a life where he wasn’t tied to a purpose. And more than anything, you wanted to be there to walk him through it.

You spoke before you could think twice, “Do you regret it?”

Lukas was once again silent. You knew he was aware of what you meant.

You took the silence for what it was and averted your gaze. “You wouldn’t be in any of this mess if it wasn’t for me. Wouldn’t have to worry about emotions. Wouldn’t have to worry about hiding…”

When he finally spoke, his tone is quiet and flat, “Worrying about the past will not change it. And none of it was ever your fault.”

You sighed and watched the candle’s flame flicker on the wick. “Regardless, I don’t want to see you hurt or worse. You don’t...you don’t deserve to suffer for a human’s mistakes.”

Another thick, tense silence hung over the both of you.

He didn’t have the courage to look at you. “What am I to you, Y/N?”

And although the question had no animosity laced in it - only gentle yet sad curiosity - your words were stuck in your throat. You swallowed, your hands still and tense on your lap. “You’re my best friend, Lukas.”

“I’m not human.”

That made you finally look up at him sharply and frown, your eyebrows furrowed, “You don’t have to be. I don’t mind what and who you already are. You can worry all you want, but - I don’t care that you’re not human and I don’t care what other people think. I like you all the same.”

“And why is that?”

“I-”

He set the shears down and closed his eyes, “Please, don’t act as if what we are is...natural.”

Your brows furrowed. A brief laugh bubbled from your chest but the ease was not there. He had to be joking. “What…what do you mean?”

“We aren’t meant to be friends. I’m only complicating your life.”

“That’s not true-“

He looked at you sharply. “Then justify the danger you were in the night I became a deviant.”

“Michael was just a drunk asshole who happened to come to the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Think again in retrospect. You were threatened and nearly attacked because you were showing me kindness, humanity.” He exhaled. “There are five thousand other androids like me in Detroit.”

“Lukas-”

“Five thousand other androids who look like me and sound like me who could take my place. And you would be none the wiser.”

“But they’re not **you**.”

“Why does that matter so much?”

**Fuck it.**

Before he could say or do anything else, you shot up from the edge of your bed and pressed your lips to his, sloppy and clumsy but determined.

Lukas froze. There was a muffled sound of surprise but you didn’t falter. You were angry and confused and frustrated and maybe even desperate. The smallest sign of reciprocation - a hesitant tilt of his head- was all you needed to push up against his chest, leaving little for him to imagine. He was so dangerously close to melting into your touch. You parted for a shaky breath.

“Y/N, we shouldn’t-”

You grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto your bed. You went to straddle him before he could move away, planting yourself firmly on his lap. Adamantly, you said, “I **like** you, you plastic dumbass. For someone so smart, you’re pretty goddamn oblivious.”

Whatever he planned to say was caught in his throat as he peered up at you in shock. His LED switched brightly between red and yellow in the dim light of your room. The flickering candlelight casted soft shadows along his face. You’d never seen so many emotions fight in his eyes - fear, love, frustration, sadness. They disguised themselves as flecks in pools of butterscotch, peppering in greens and yellows and ambers. You couldn’t look away.

You were confident enough in your words when you said, “I don’t want any other android or human - I want **you**.”  You leaned down to press your forehead against his, resting your weight on his chest. He smelled of wildflowers and honeyed lavender- he smelled like summer. “Lukas, we waste so much of our time being afraid and worrying about what other people would do and think. You don’t need to hold yourself back. Because I won’t.”

His LED circled anxiously. He seemed to try to bargain with your words or maybe deny them. Finally, something  settled in him and his LED relaxed. There was a familiar glint in his narrowed eyes. “Fine.” You felt his hands ghost over to your thighs and your heart lurched in your throat. “If you truly want this, we are going at **my** pace. Understand?”

A shiver slithered down your spine at his proposition. Some part of you fantasized that he would be like this. Almost too eagerly, you whispered ‘yes’ before you caught his lips again, slower and more diligent this time. They were soft - so much softer than you thought they would be. You wanted more.

You kissed him like you were deprived. Your teeth grazed his lower lip and he shuddered underneath you. He deepened the kiss, angling his head and sliding his tongue almost too expertly along yours. There was nothing innocent or chaste about this now - he was desperate and heated.

You broke the kiss for a gasp of air you forget you even needed, saliva stringing between your lips. The android’s hand tightened on your thighs as you peppered kisses along his angled jawline. You made quick work of the buttons on his shirt to eagerly explore the skin of his chest and stomach. He felt eerily real and human under your fingertips.

You shifted back on his lap and he gave a sudden, soft grunt as your ass brushed against something firm. Your mind blanked out.

Wait...

Holy shit.

In all honesty, as a public service android, you didn’t expect him to actually be... **equipped.**

The storm outside was just white noise to you now. You leaned back and hoped that the dim lighting did enough to hide the burning hue of your cheeks. Lukas’ pupils were blown wide and dark. His LED pulsed a steady yellow. The lust that was starting to show in his hooded eyes alone made your stomach twist in anticipation.

His hands pulled you closer against him as he started to grind you down onto his bulge. A whine was squeezed from your throat. You couldn’t pull away. Not that you would ever even consider it.

“M-mnn,” his jaw was set tightly to stifle his moans.

Fuck. The material of your shorts was so thin that you could feel the length and solidity of his hardening cock. Your hands gripped his broad shoulders while you rolled your hips harder against his clothed member. You bit your lower lip. The temperature in the room felt like it skyrocketed and the air was thick with arousal.

His head fell back against your pillow and a strangled moan finally sounded deeply from his chest, “I need to feel you.”

And you did not protest. Impatiently, you lifted off him to slip your shorts down your legs, tossing them to the side. You worked the waistband of his pants down to his slim hips. You didn’t even hesitate for a second.

Your tongue swiped over your lips. Lukas’ dark grey boxer briefs clung deliciously to his hips and you could see the outline of his cock through the fabric. The muscles and artificial flesh of his stomach rippled as he grew desperate for stimulation, his hands gripping your sheets in a tight fist. Your mouth was nearly watering. “God, Lukas…” Settling back over his lap, you marveled at how searingly hot his body was against your sweaty skin. He must have been at the verge of overheating.

Somehow, he managed to pant wistfully through his haze, “I dream about you...A-ah...Sometimes, I can’t go on standby without dreaming of what you would look like or how you would feel and sound in a time like this.” His soft, velvety voice had melted into something huskier and darker. As if he couldn’t filter his thoughts before he spoke.

“I’ll be honest, I’m just as guilty…” You chuckled breathlessly, “More than you’d think...”

 

Underneath you, Lukas’s processor was reeling. That sick, almost nauseous and tense feeling in his biocompents was quickly building. It wrenched in his stomach, desperate and hot. He watched as your hand drifted across your thigh to rest on your crotch. You pushed your underwear aside to press your bare sex against him and he nearly offlined.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tossing his head to the side. This wasn’t all in his processor anymore. It was real. And that was equally terrifying and exciting to him. Panting, he arched his back and rolled his hips into your sopping cunt. He felt you soak through the fabric of his boxer briefs. His internal fans had kicked in but did little to remedy the incessant burning. Before he could even realize, he started to grind up sharply against you, starved for something more.

Your soft, moist slit rubbed infectiously along his shaft as curses and whimpers spilled from your lips. Your eyes pinched shut, jaw slack and muscles straining to chase your own pleasure. And it was sudden when you caught it. He could feel you go taut above him. A moan dragged from your lips before you seemed to release yourself, your hands braced on his chest.

Lukas thought his thirium pump had surely stopped.

“Did you cum already?” he asked.

You shot him a cheeky glare.

But as condescending as he sounded, he spoke as if he wasn’t far behind just a few seconds ago. It was impossible now to expect him to wait after the show you’d just put on for him. He wasn’t patient enough to beat around the bush anymore and neither were you.

With your lips on the crook of his neck, your fingers hooked on the waistband of his underwear to free his erection. He kept waiting for you to hesitate - to stop yourself and say that this was going too far. But you persisted as if you had this planned all along. He didn’t care that he didn’t yet fully process what was and what was going to happen.

So when he felt the tip of his cock line up with your entrance he thought was he was still dreaming. In one fluid roll, you plunged yourself down his length, all the way to hilt. For a moment, he couldn’t even think properly. He couldn’t help the cry that you drew from his lips.

You yelped, “Shit, Lukas!”

Control. He needed control over himself **not** to cum the second your wet, dripping walls twitched around him. No amount of research could have ever prepared him. His brows were knit tightly as he gripped your waist, unsure whether to stop you or fuck up into your pussy. He didn't like this - being so pathetically **insatiable**. But he couldn’t feel the full weight of his discontent. Not when you were having this effect on him.

He started to meet your pace, slamming his cock up into you. He was going slow but deep and hard. Small, breathless praises spilled from his lips. “T-this is..nngh, better than anything I’ve ever felt. You- aah - you feel absolutely divine around me.”

You could only whine in response as you rode him with reckless abandon. The wetness from your first orgasm was slick around his cock. A lewd slap sounded with every thrust. Through the haze, you managed to weep, “Nngh! Oh God...fuck, I love you, Lukas! I love you so much-!”

He didn’t need air to breathe, but he felt like he was suffocating.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. **You** shouldn’t want this. The hope that there was perhaps even a shred of disgust and disdain in you had long washed away. But, oh, he wanted so badly to fuck the love and kindness out of you.

 

The thought and sensation of his cock filling you up had turned your mind into mush. You bounced feverishly on his dick and couldn’t help but revel in the sight of him. His perfect, chestnut blonde hair was tousled and disheveled - the strands that would lay exquisitely curled to the side had fallen forward, nearly covering his right eye. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his body. If you looked hard enough, you could see a bluish hue start to bloom on his cheeks.

It was almost torture. Your first orgasm still buzzed through your body. But Lukas’ cock was hitting you so **deep** and in all the right places. The air in the room was thick with sweat. Your bed creaked underneath you, knocking against the wall. And all too quickly, you felt another climax rack through your body. Your walls clenched and quivered around him, your hips still rolling off the aftershocks.

You were shaking from the overstimulation now. Your legs felt like they’d turned into jelly. But Lukas was not finished with you.

Suddenly, he flipped your positions, with your hands pinned beside your head and his cock still buried inside deep you. Your back was pressed into your sheets. Lukas didn’t miss a beat as he wasted no time in fucking you into your mattress. At this angle, he pulled out to leave only the tip before slamming back into your core.

You were reeling. You did not expect this.

“L-Lukas!? Wait- ahhn!”

His warm, hazel eyes looked dark and hungry, almost unrecognizable to you. His LED pulsed a dull red through the shadow of the candlelights. Lukas - who you’d only known to be an expert of self-control and poise, looked to be at his absolute breaking point.

The aftermath of your previous orgasms coated your walls, and his harsh pounding forced globs of cum to leak down your thigh and onto your bedsheets. You were a mess underneath him. The sounds of your sopping core slapping against his wet hips sounded against the rain that poured outside. “Oh God, a-ah...you’re so rough!”

His breath was hot against the skin of your ear as he actually **growled** , “But you’re loving it, aren’t you?” Tears threatened to trickle down your cheeks from the corners of your eyes. The pleasure was quickly becoming unbearable. He purred, “That’s right. Nnggh….take it all. Take all of me like I know you can.”

You whimpered, “Lukas...Lukas, it’s too much…Please, aah, I-I can’t-” Your arms and legs had long given out, his name chanting from you like a prayer.

Even as he spoke such dirty words with his cock fucking the absolute living lights out of you, he still somehow managed to look like an angel. You could see him slowly coming apart at the seams. His gaze was fixed on where your bodies connected, hungrily watching his cock slip past your sore entrance and the cum leak onto your bedsheets. The red flashing of his LED was a warning.

Your begged with your eyes were screwed shut, “Please, please, I’m close, aah, I’m so close-“ One of his hands released your wrist to come around your neck, applying a subtle yet firm pressure on your throat.

“Look at me. I want to see your face when I make you come undone.” Lukas panted, “Would you like that? Do you want me to fill you up?”

Your eyes fluttered open to peer up at him, “Ah! Yes yes yes, fuck, please! I’m there!”

He gave the faintest of smirks as his thrusts grew frantic and uneven. You were both losing yourselves in each other getting drunk off of your highs. He gasped as your walls clenched tightly around him like a hot, wet vice, milking his cock. Shoving himself as close to you as he could, he came. It threw you off guard - you didn’t know androids could actually cum. It was synthetic but it felt all the same inside you. He groaned with his hips still rolling into you, rutting through your orgasms.

As you came down from your climax, you sobbed softly, “P-please, no more.”

He seemed to finally come back to his senses and you winced as he pulled out. The mess he made of you dripped and pooled but you were too exhausted to care at the moment. Your muscles felt like jelly.

Lukas’ systems were still trying to recuperate when he looked at you in earnest. Your body was slick with sweat and cum and littered with bruises. He felt a pang of guilt. He knew he shouldn’t have let himself go. He was holding back before but everything about you - down to the way you moaned his name and the fact that you **loved** him- pushed him past the edge.

“Y/N, I...I deeply apologize, I’m not sure what c-“

“Sshh, it’s okay, I’m alright. J-just…tired and sore…” You rested your eyes and let your head fall to the side. You were sure you and your bed were a mess. But you were too tired to care. You struggled to catch your breath with sleep creeping up along your back. Sure, you were going to feel every ache in the morning, but you couldn’t be any more pleased. In fact, some part of you still couldn’t believe it.

Lukas did his best to tidy up what he could before leaning over to press a gentle kiss to your cheek.

Barely coherent and almost half asleep, you mumbled, “Will you stay with me this time?”

His answer was clear to him, “Yes.”


End file.
